Backlights are disposed behind liquid crystal display (LCD) panels to illuminate the pixels of the LCD panel. A segmented backlight allows for selective activation of different portions of the backlight, and thus provides for illumination of different portions of the LCD panel. The segmented backlight includes boundaries between backlight portions that prevent light propagation across backlight portions, resulting in dark lines being formed on the LCD panel when the segmented backlight illuminates the LCD Panel.